Mission Success
by Tsuki the Wolf
Summary: Frisk just wants to date Sans. Is that really so difficult? (Frisk/Sans. An After Story to the "Dreams of the Past and Present" series, however it can be read alone too.)


**A/N: Okay so funny story. I didn't realize that the little bit of fluff that took place at the end of DotPP would be taken so well. Like, I figured you guys would like the cuteness, but I've gotten a few requests for a oneshot in that universe. Just for more fluff, I guess.**

 **Anyway, you're all lucky I already wrote one a long time ago when I thought of the ending. Because I liked the thought of the Future AU. So here you go!**

 **For the record no matter which timeline this comes after (DotPP or RT AU), Frisk and Sans ARE romantic in this "Future AU" (as I've dubbed it in my mind).**

 **And finally, gdi, this is the last story in DotPP. GOSH.**

 **Anyway, enjoy! (I love this one shot so much)**

* * *

Frisk had been in love with Sans for possibly as long as they've known him. Not that they had known right away that they were in love with him, of course, but they had always loved Sans. From that first sight on the playground, Frisk knew that they never wanted to be without the older boy. They could never explain the need to be with him, especially to their siblings. Chara and Asriel just didn't understand. In fact, Frisk's infatuation with the older boy had instead set alarm bells off in their heads causing them to be suspicious. But Frisk could be determined when they wanted to be, and so the siblings eventually had to accept that Sans (and by connection, the rest of the Skelton family) was now a part of their lives.

Frisk hadn't realized they were _in_ love with Sans until around the age they had hit puberty. Much to Chara's chagrin (Chara had such a hate-friendship with Sans), Frisk's attention had immediately set itself on Papyrus's older brother. Chara liked to tease occasionally that Frisk just had a thing for older guys, and Frisk found that they couldn't really deny that. Older people were attractive. But Sans was a whole different level.

Unfortunately for Frisk, Sans didn't seem interested in anything beyond a friendly relationship. It wasn't that he had rejected Frisk, it was just that every attempt made by Frisk to get Sans to confess to them had failed. It became a joke among their group of friends that Frisk would try many things in an attempt to "seduce" Sans. In fact, it had become a bet (that Frisk pretended they didn't know about). Chara and Undyne led the bet on who would confess to who first, and so they "secretly" had a hand in helping Frisk come up with ways to seduce Sans. They had been called missions in Frisk's mind.

All of the missions so far had been a failure. The seduction attempts had been going for over a year now, and every single attempt had either backfired or failed completely. Frisk had tried many things in that time period based off of romantic cartoons they had seen in the past. They had worn shorter skirts (to conveniently flash Sans), dressed in sexier clothing, and had even spilled things on themselves. Chara had even made an effort to help them out using a technique Alphys had called "twincest". They didn't talk about that anymore. Sans had always managed to shoot the ideas down either accidentally or on purpose. Frisk was becoming discouraged.

"Don't worry, Frisk!" Asriel tried to reassure. "Just try something different!"

"Sans is an asshole." Chara muttered under their breath. They were more frustrated with the situation than even Frisk was. Frisk was just disappointed, but Chara was angry. Frisk wasn't certain why Chara was so determined to help Frisk, but Frisk appreciated it. They had learned a while ago to try not to look a gift horse in the mouth when it came to their sibling.

Frisk sighed. "Like what?"

"Hang on." Chara rolled off of the bed to approach Frisk's dresser. As they were digging through it, Asriel took Frisk's hand and smiled softly.

"Don't be so discouraged." He soothed them. "One of these things will have to work!" Frisk knew that Asriel wasn't actually very invested in hooking Frisk and Sans up, but he did care for his younger sibling and wanted to see them happy. Frisk hugged him. His presence always served as a comfort to them. Asriel happily hugged them back.

Frisk was smacked in the face by some clothing. "Here." Chara said. Frisk pulled away from their brother and picked up the clothes. It was just one of Frisk's thin undershirts and a pair of Frisk's smaller underwear. The underwear was one that they were not only comfortable with wearing, but also personally thought looked very good on them. It was a favored pair. "Put those on."

"Why?" Frisk asked, looking at their twin. Chara crossed their arms, frowning.

"Wear those and sleep in Sans's bed." Frisk frowned, confused. They had slept in Sans's bed in the past quite a bit. Why would this work? Chara sighed and rolled their eyes, clearly done with their sibling's stupidity. "Pretend to be asleep. Position yourself appealingly." They threw themselves onto the bed and positioned themselves. They laid on their stomach with their leg slightly bent. Their bum was on clear display. They pretended they were just waking up, blinking blearily and rubbing their face. They looked at Frisk and gave a small smile, pretending they were Sans. Frisk gaped a little at the genius of their sibling.

"Oh!" They cried.

Asriel muttered to himself, "I still think you should just confess."

"No!" Chara huffed, breaking the spell. "That's too easy!" The "and I'll lose the bet" was left unsaid. Asriel just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I guess we should tell Mom and Dad that you're staying at Sans's house tonight?" He asked. Frisk wasn't even sure if they would be allowed. Ever since they had found out about Frisk's feelings for Sans, they were somewhat reluctant to let Frisk stay the night. But Frisk didn't exactly ask to stay over at the Skelton house much. Frisk wasn't expecting to go all the way tonight, but they were hoping for second base at least. The very thought filled them with determination.

As it turned out, Frisk's parents were relatively okay with letting Frisk spend the night. Dr. Gaster, Sans's dad, was expected to be there and everything. Although, Papyrus was going to be out of the house because he was staying at Undyne's tonight. So Frisk essentially had Sans to themselves.

"He'll be home a little late." Dr. Gaster apologized, signing for Frisk as well as talking with his collar. Frisk had just nodded and informed him that they were going to take a nap while waiting. They entered Sans's room and quietly closed the door. Sans's room was always interesting to see. There were always clothing on the floor, but the walls were neatly arranged with posters and notes on current experiments Sans was doing. His bed, though, drew Frisk's attention. He had gotten a new and bigger one somewhat recently, it seemed. It looked super comfortable. They quietly prayed to whatever that Dr. Gaster wouldn't come into the bedroom.

Frisk stripped of their outer layers until they were just wearing their undershirt and underwear. They placed the clothing, along with their overnight bag, on the one armchair in Sans's room. They then climbed into his bed and laid down on the farthest side. His sheets were soft and the pillows were a little too soft. The blanket had a nice thickness that would combat the chill that always seemed to be in the house. Already Frisk's skin was prickling with the cold. They buried their face into the pillow and breathed deeply. They were alone, so they allowed a soft moan to escape them. Sans's bed smelled different than Frisk remembered, but Sans had grown up a lot since Frisk had last laid in his bed. The scent was muskier. Manly. And greasy. Frisk could smell the fainter scent of fast food that Sans loved.

Frisk adjusted their body in a way that would allow them to appear seductive, but would still be a comfortable sleeping position. It was chilly, so Frisk tucked their arms under the pillow as they lay on their stomach. They made sure that they were facing towards the door so Sans would be able to see their "sleeping face" right away. They closed their eyes and breathed in.

If Frisk had any luck, maybe they would get a kiss from Sans today. That would be enough for now. They could already see it in their mind's eye. They didn't doubt that the amount of skin they were showing would be tantalizing to anyone. Sans would walk in and get an eyeful of a cleverly-positioned sleeping Frisk. His eyes would slowly skim up their body, over the curve of their bum, up their back, and finally to their face. And Sans's hands would itch to touch just a bit. But Sans, Frisk knew, was a nice guy. He wouldn't actually touch Frisk without permission. Instead he would go over to the bed and join Frisk on it before gently shaking them awake. Frisk would "wake up" slowly, yawning cutely and rubbing at their eyes. They would allow their eyes to adjust before finally landing on Sans. When their eyes meet, Frisk would give a tiny smile and greet him.

Frisk would watch as Sans's bright blue eyes soften. His face would be near theirs. Frisk would roll over onto their back with a stretch, making sure that their shirt would rise teasingly up their stomach. Sans's eyes would jump to the newly-exposed skin. Frisk would call Sans's name softly, and boldly bring a hand to his cheek. Sans wouldn't be able to resist as he leaned down, and Frisk would finally kiss him. Sans's lips, to them, had always looked kissable. Their hand would run along the stubble on his face (god, his facial hair was attractive. Would he be hairy in other places too? The thought made Frisk shiver) begging Sans to open his mouth so they could taste him. Sans would press his body to theirs as his head tilted to access Frisk's eager mouth. Frisk could imagine the heat of his body flush against theirs. Sans's leg would slot in between theirs, allowing Frisk to rub against his thigh. Frisk would whimper at the sensation and Sans would moan−

A snore jolted Frisk from their light snooze. They blinked confused eyes to look at their surroundings. Beside them lay Sans, fast asleep and snoring lightly. He was still dressed with his jacket keeping him warm. Frisk was covered by the blanket. The chill of the room made them shiver as it touched their sleep-warmed skin. Shit, they had actually fallen asleep. And judging by the little bit of wetness on their face, they had been drooling a bit. Frisk flushed in embarrassment. They hadn't meant to actually fall asleep. They quickly wiped their face before looking at Sans.

He . . . probably didn't hesitate to just collapse in the bed. Frisk could easily see Sans covering their body with the blanket before he just flopped on the bed and fell fast asleep. Disappointment and mortification burned coldly in Frisk's chest. They pulled the blanket around to fully cover their body. Once again the mission had failed. Was Frisk just not appealing physically? They knew plenty of people around school who had made inappropriate passes at them for their body, so they couldn't be completely unattractive. Maybe they just weren't Sans's type?

Or worse, Sans could only see them as a child. Maybe as a sibling only. How stupid must they look to do things like this that didn't make Sans blink twice. Were they just fooling themselves?

They carefully slid past Sans, dragging the blanket with them until they reached their clothes. They redressed and grabbed their phone, messaging their siblings about the failure. Chara responded almost immediately, scolding Frisk on falling asleep. Frisk sighed quietly at that. Sans, they could hear, shifted on the bed. Asriel responded next.

 **Asriel:**

 **I'm sorry to hear that! D: Maybe...**

 _ **You:**_

 _ **What?**_

 **Asriel:**

 **Just kiss him.**

 _ **You:**_

 _ **While he's asleep?**_

 **Asriel:**

 **No! While he's awake!**

Frisk put their phone down and slowly approached Sans. He was still asleep, breathing softly. Frisk felt their heart flutter at the sight of his sleeping face. They had fallen in love with him so long ago, it was actually rather pathetic. They were in the prime of their youth and they were busy mooning after this guy. But...who wouldn't? He was a little gross and rude, and he made terrible puns constantly, but he was also very caring and fun. He always seemed to have a smile on his face and never let life get to him. Frisk just...wanted some part of Sans that he didn't give others. Smiles only for them. Caresses of the skin. Sweet kisses that would leave Frisk trembling (possibly in more ways than one). They longed for him.

It seemed that at this rate Frisk was never going to get that. Frisk stared at Sans's slightly-parted lips and, before they could really consider it, leaned down to kiss him softly. It wasn't what they wanted, but at least they got this. It wouldn't solve anything, though. They pulled away quickly. Sans hadn't woken up. Maybe they should just listen to their brother. But for now, Frisk just decided to crawl back into the bed and curl up next to Sans. Their forehead rested on his shoulder and they breathed out before closing their eyes to sleep.

* * *

Frisk ate dinner with Gaster and Sans before Frisk and Sans retreated back to his bedroom and Gaster to his lab. Sans hadn't brought up what Frisk had worn in his bed, so neither had Frisk. The silence between them was rather palpable, though. Sans made an effort towards conversation, but Frisk only turned on the television in response. The two of them were watching a movie on Sans's bed when Frisk sighed.

"somethin' on your mind?" Sans asked. Asriel's suggestion was spinning around in Frisk's head. He had been suggesting it for a while, but Frisk hadn't had the courage to follow through. They would rather do ridiculous things to get Sans's attention than anything upfront. Everything else could be laughed off; Frisk kissing him directly couldn't. At least, not plausibly.

But...Frisk was tired of this. A year of doing ridiculous things had worn on them. They just wanted to know if Sans liked them at all. Nothing else had worked, so Frisk had nothing to lose. They didn't doubt the strength of their relationship with Sans. If Sans didn't return their affection, then their relationship would not be ruined. But Frisk would have to adjust to their heartbreak over it. It was a heavy decision, but Frisk had never been a coward. And they were determined.

"kid?" Sans asked as Frisk looked at him. They took a breath before reaching forward. Sans's smile faltered slightly as their hand cupped his cheek, and his eyes widened as Frisk followed through to kiss him. They closed their eyes and allowed themselves to linger for a few seconds, waiting. But Sans never responded, so Frisk pulled away completely. Their throat was tight as they opened their eyes to scan his face. It was completely absent of emotion other than his widened eyes. Frisk waited longer, hoping the shock would wear off. Sans blinked at them...and then looked away.

Something in Frisk's chest seemed to break. Their breath was tight and couldn't seem to cause their lungs to work properly. Their face and eyes were hot, but they didn't want to cry. Their hands balled up. They swallowed and opened their mouth to say something, but they couldn't get words out if they wanted to. Their back stiffened, and then they slumped as understanding solidified in their mind.

So. This was what heartbreak felt like.

They needed to leave. They didn't want to face Sans right now. This sleepover was over. Frisk wanted to go home and curl up in their room, so that was what they would do. Their feet moved automatically, standing up before grabbing their packed bag and shoes. Sans made some kind of noise, but Frisk didn't stick around long enough to see if he would stop them.

They went home.

Their family was surprised to see Frisk, but Frisk didn't want to see them. They went up to their room and shut the door before dropping their stuff on the floor. They gripped the front of their shirt and finally allowed themselves to tear up. They gritted their teeth as tears rolled quickly down their cheeks. They had known that Sans didn't see them that way. It was obvious over the past year that Sans wasn't interested in pursuing anything, but this was the final answer. And what hope Frisk had left was gone. They pressed their face into their knees and cried quietly.

There was a knock on their door. Their family members each tried to get them to open. Their father calmly tried to talk to them. Their mother wanted to know what was wrong. Chara demanded to know what Sans had done to them. Asriel sounded sad for Frisk as he asked if it was his suggestion that went wrong. Frisk didn't answer any of them and eventually they all went away. Chara was the only one who didn't leave. Frisk could tell they were just on the other side of the door waiting. They could probably hear Frisk crying.

"Frisk." Chara said quietly some hours later. Frisk finally got up and opened the door. Chara came in and closed the door. Together they walked over to the bed and laid down like they did when they were little. Frisk pressed their face to their older sibling's shirt and sobbed a little harder. No words needed to be said. Chara just rubbed Frisk's back and let them cry. They knew what had happened.

* * *

The next day, Frisk decided to stay home. They quietly explained to their family what had happened and their reason for not wanting to go to school. They needed a little time to recover, and their parents were willing. Chara and Asriel stayed home as well and Frisk was certain Mom and Dad would've too if they didn't have work. So Frisk hung out with their siblings watching movies.

"I'm sorry, Frisk." Asriel said, holding Frisk to his chest. Chara was sprawled across Frisk's legs, laying in their lap while Frisk lounged against their elder brother's chest. "I shouldn't have...I shouldn't have suggested that."

Frisk shook their head. "It's okay." They told him.

"I didn't think he would actually..." Asriel trailed off.

"I'll kill him." Chara growled softly. They were glaring at the movie. Frisk was certain Chara wasn't actually interested in this old movie, but they were watching it anyway.

Frisk tweaked their twin's ear. "No."

"Someone needs to!" Chara demanded, sitting up. "Frisk!" Frisk shook their head again, though. The table pinged and all three of them looked at Frisk's phone. Frisk had received a couple of texts today from various friends. Frisk didn't like to skip school, so it called for worry. It was possibly Papyrus again, who had heard the situation from Sans and was trying to get Frisk to talk to him. Frisk leaned over and grabbed the phone.

 **Sans:**

 **come over & hang**

Frisk stared at the message. Asriel smiled. "Maybe he's trying to apologize!"

"Ignore him." Chara said instead, snatching the phone and putting it on the table. Frisk didn't bother to pick it up again. They could still recall how blank Sans's face had been. Frisk really had no effect on him. It was better than disgust, at least, but still. Frisk grabbed Asriel's hand and held it. Asriel squeezed it comfortingly and they focused again on the movie.

An hour later, Frisk's phone beeped again. Frisk ignored it. Chara ignored it. Asriel fidgeted, wanting to look at the message.

They were onto another movie when the phone began to rapid-fire ping. Chara made a disgusted noise, but Frisk snatched up the phone before they could. They opened the messages.

 **Sans:**

 **come over i have hotdogs**

 **Sans:**

 **really cool new thing**

 **Sans:**

 **c**

 **Sans:**

 **o**

 **Sans:**

 **m**

 **Sans:**

 **e**

 **Sans:**

 **o**

 **Sans:**

 **v**

 **Sans:**

 **e**

 **Sans:**

 **r**

 **Sans:**

 **f**

 **Sans:**

 **r**

 **Sans:**

 **i**

 **Sans:**

 **s**

 **Sans:**

 **k**

"Annoying." Chara said.

"He probably wants to talk!" Asriel insisted. "Frisk, maybe you should go see him!"

Frisk didn't want to see Sans. This was normal for him whenever he wanted Frisk's attention. Sometimes Sans could be particularly childish. It had been funny in the past, but Frisk wasn't in the mood. They didn't want Sans to treat them the same right now. They couldn't pretend to just be friends with him right now. They needed time away from him. So they put down the phone.

"Good." Chara muttered. Asriel sighed, disappointed. Frisk trembled a little and let out a little sob. Both siblings immediately moved to hold Frisk. They tried to bite back their tears. They were so tired of crying.

Their phone pinged again. They didn't want to look. Asriel grabbed it instead and read the message before showing Frisk what it said.

 **Sans:**

 **please**

Frisk turned their face away from it. Chara grabbed the phone before turning it off and throwing it onto their dad's armchair. "Fuck him!" They snarled. "He doesn't deserve to see you!"

"Chara, come on." Asriel pleaded. "I-I think we should give Sans a chance."

"No!"

"I don't want to see him right now." Frisk admitted. "...Not yet." They added in a whisper. Both siblings fell silent. They returned to the movie, but Frisk wasn't paying attention anymore. Sans never said please. It wasn't a matter of being rude (okay, maybe he was just rude) but Sans never needed to say please. His words always danced around begging. He didn't like to beg. But he was begging Frisk to come over to see him.

Frisk knew that one day they would have to deal with his apology. He'd probably tell them how he only sees them as a sibling. He'd make a joke to make Frisk feel better, and then he'd never bring it up again. He'd sweep Frisk's feelings under the rug so that it doesn't mess with their relationship. He'd do it out of kindness for Frisk, but Frisk couldn't just accept that. Sans may be able to ignore it, but Frisk would have to work hard not to fall for him over and over again. Everything he did made them happy. They loved his jokes and loved to use him as a pillow. They wouldn't be able to handle his fingers through their hair and they would have to stop themselves from watching his different faces.

Sans didn't have to do anything, but Frisk would have to live with their broken and stupid heart that just wished it could have a chance. One chance to be with him. But if after a year of trying to get Sans to view them differently, what would a short time dating do? It was hopeless. Sans was almost eighteen and practically an adult. Frisk was only just recently fifteen and still in their first year of high school. Sans would be moving on to much older and attractive people. Frisk would need to be okay with being his friend. It would have to be enough.

And Frisk wasn't ready for it to be enough. They needed time.

The door beeped, announcing a visitor on their property. Chara got up and pressed the panel on the door before opening the door some. "Go away." They snarled.

"hey kiddo." Frisk sunk a little further into the couch, hiding from the door and window's sight at Sans's voice. "frisk in?"

"Go. Away." Chara said again.

"just need to talk to them."

"I'll call the cops." Chara threatened.

Frisk heard the shifting of Sans's jacket. "you know how cops are with me." Sans had a habit of getting arrested a lot for strange things. Somehow he always escaped. Nobody knew how.

Asriel hid with Frisk and whispered, "Maybe you should go talk to him." Frisk shook their head.

"They don't want to see you." Chara told him.

"it'll be real quick." Sans tried again.

"No."

"chara−"

"No."

"listen−"

"No."

"five seconds."

"Leave."

Sans didn't respond for a long time. Chara didn't close the door either. From what Frisk could tell, they were just staring at each other. Finally Sans spoke, "Please." Frisk had never heard him use that tone of voice before. It was desperate, but quietly so. Frisk gripped the couch in shock and waited for Chara to call them. They were barely stopping themselves from seeing Sans. They couldn't imagine the face he was wearing.

"Fuck you." Chara said and slammed the door. Both Frisk and Asriel jumped up in alarm.

"Chara!" Asriel cried, running to the door. Chara blocked it, though.

"I warned him." Chara's voice was low, serious. They weren't even smiling, which they liked to do when they were being particularly vicious. "I warned him if he made Frisk cry, I would kill him. I can't kill him, so he can't see them."

"You just told him to fuck off!" Asriel protested.

"Frisk doesn't want to see him..." They met Frisk's eyes, "right?"

Frisk swallowed, unsure now. Whatever Sans wanted to say must be important. Frisk wasn't cruel; if Sans wanted to see them, then they would cave. They would go to see him if only to hear what he had to say. It was the least they could do after all this time.

Frisk wasn't a coward, but they were scared. Sometimes, Frisk had been taught, it was okay to be selfish. Frisk would protect themselves for a little while longer. So they smiled shakily and motioned back to the television. Asriel looked upset but Chara was smug. Chara shut the curtains and the three of them returned to their movie.

It was later that their parents began to return. Frisk's mother looked worried as she came in. "...Sans is outside, Frisk."

"We know." Chara said.

"Did you invite him in?" Asriel asked hopefully.

"We did," Dad said, "but he said he will just wait outside. Did he tell anyone what he wanted?"

"He wants to see Frisk." Asriel told them. "But Chara told him to go away."

"Chara!" Mom huffed, exasperated.

"Frisk doesn't want to see him!" Chara defended.

"I am going to see if he wants tea." Dad said and returned to the outside. He came back a few minutes later looking contemplative.

"Did you tell him to leave?" Mom asked gently, taking Dad's hand.

Frisk's dad nodded a bit. "I suggested it when he rejected the drink, but he says he is just going to wait."

"Frisk," Frisk's mother approached Frisk, "perhaps...you can just see what he wants? It is already dark and it will become cold very fast."

"Mom!" Chara protested.

"Enough, Chara." Mom commanded, giving Chara a stern look. "It is Frisk's decision in the end." She returned to looking at Frisk with gentle eyes. "We will be here if...things go badly." She promised.

Frisk sighed but nodded. It really did get very cold here at night. Sans would not be comfortable, but Frisk could see him easily falling asleep outside. He was absurdly stubborn sometimes, a trait he and Papyrus both shared. So Frisk grabbed their coat and warily exited the house. They could see Sans sitting at the front of their yard, breathing onto his hands and rubbing them together. He had to have been out here for a couple of hours now. He tucked them into his pockets and stared up at the stars.

Frisk steeled their courage. No matter what Sans said, they would be strong. Frisk would become determined to put their love of him aside for the sake of their own happiness. This would be the closure they needed to take that first step forward. What a painful step, though.

They approached him. Sans turned his head to face them, and Frisk's pained heart jumped at the sight of his bright blue eyes. He smiled tiredly. "hey there, buddy." Frisk gave an awkward wave. "here to tell me to leave too?"

Frisk shook their head. "Cold." They said instead.

"yeah, some. s'not that bad, though." Frisk could see the small shivers running through his body. He climbed to his feet so they were both facing each other. "listen," He said, and Frisk ached that he was getting to the point immediately, "you ran off yesterday. didn't get a chance to speak."

Frisk didn't respond.

Sans shifted awkwardly before looking at Frisk straight on. "are you finally ready to be serious?"

Frisk frowned. "What do you mean?" They asked.

Sans ran a hand through his hair. It looked a mess. He must have done that a lot today, Frisk realized. "i need to know if you're bein' serious, pal." He repeated.

"Serious about...the kiss?" Frisk ventured.

"yeah."

"Yes."

"right." Sans looked away. Frisk watched his breath funnel out from his lips. They licked their own. Sans met their gaze again. "alright. so. what about...this?" He removed his hands from his jacket and stepped closer. Frisk stared at him. "you sure it's me you want?" He asked. His voice was lowered intimately, sending Frisk's heart into overdrive. He searched their face with hooded eyes. "i've given you...a lot of chances, buddy. chances to see other people, experience datin' life, fish in the sea." He paused, searching for his words. "but...if you're determined to be with me...i ain't gonna stop you. but..." he inched closer, seemingly without thought, "Once I have you," he murmured in warning, "I'm not gonna let go."

Frisk didn't hesitate to kiss him. They couldn't resist the pull even if they'd wanted to. Sans's arms immediately wrapped around Frisk's back, cupping the back of their head to tilt it. Frisk whimpered quietly at the passion with which Sans kissed them. This was nothing like the first time they had kissed him. This time it was almost like Sans really wouldn't let go. Frisk felt wrapped in his presence as their mouth opened in invitation that Sans took immediately. They scrambled at his jacket and gripped it tightly, unable to focus on anything but this moment.

It was only when they both needed a moment did they pull away panting. Sans's eyes darted to Frisk's damp lips and gave another quick kiss. Frisk couldn't tell which one of them was trembling. Something about this was right. They didn't know if it was the romantic part of them or what, but this was familiar to them. Being held in Sans's arms, feeling his body pressed to theirs, seeing that grin on his face...it was a familiar sight. Frisk felt like they had been waiting a very long time for this –much longer than the short eight years they had known Sans.

"You didn't kiss me yesterday." Frisk blamed, remembering suddenly.

Sans tapped his forehead to Frisk's. His breath smelled like the hotdogs he had promised earlier. "you surprised me. also, you didn't give me much time to think."

"...You had plenty." Frisk said softly.

"not enough for me to think. com'on, buddy. you know me." Frisk tugged him into another kiss that he gladly returned.

"Think enough?" They asked carefully.

"plenty." Sans confirmed.

"Good." Frisk let their fingers trail over Sans's chest. Sans's arms slid down their body until he was gripping their waist instead. Frisk was getting cold, but his body heat was a nice warmth. "...You knew." They accused softly, "You knew what I was doing this whole time."

Sans snorted. "you weren't subtle."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"it was funny." Frisk hit Sans's chest lightly. "that...and like i said. i wanted you to keep your options open."

"I didn't want to." Frisk said.

"still." Sans's head shifted and Frisk turned theirs to meet his questing lips. This kiss was softer than any of the other ones. It filled Frisk with longing for more. Their hand ran into his hair, kissing him more soundly. Sans pulled back, though, much to Frisk's displeasure. "frisk," he murmured and Frisk shivered a little at their name called in that tone, "i've had you for...so long. you deserved to try somethin' else. someone not me. no matter how much i didn't like it."

"You were jealous?" Frisk asked because they didn't understand what he meant by the other stuff.

Sans didn't respond and instead gathered the willpower to pull away from Frisk. They released each other almost reluctantly. Sans licked his lips and tucked his hands back into his coat pockets. "look, uh," He shifted on his feet. "i'll...head back home. dad n' pap don't exactly know where i am." And he was just going to stand out here all night if Frisk hadn't come out! "besides," His eyes drifted to the window and Frisk followed his gaze. Asriel and Chara were staring out of it. Asriel ducked away, caught, but Chara's glare could set someone on fire. The grin on their face a little sadistic. "i don't think your twin's gonna let me in anytime soon."

Probably not. At least, not with his balls intact. Frisk nodded to him, but neither of them moved to leave just yet. Frisk was getting cold. They shifted on their feet. Silence stretched between them. Frisk looked down and then back up at him shyly through their lashes. "...One more?" They asked.

Sans grinned. "greedy." He accused playfully before leaning forward to kiss them again. Frisk cupped his cold face between their hands and teasingly bit his lip before pulling away again. Sans pulled away with a sly look in his eye. His tongue slowly licked his lips before he turned and started walking away. "see ya." He called. Frisk watched him go, feeling thoroughly japed and a little turned on, before they walked inside.

Asriel got to them first, smirking. "Told'ja kissing him would work." Frisk playfully pushed him for that. Asriel laughed.


End file.
